


Safe

by syntheticvision



Series: Usque ad finem [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dark fic, F/M, No use of y/n, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Is An Enabler, Violence, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: Reader has escaped her once idyllic life while married to the Winter Soldier.Or so she thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Usque ad finem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897819
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clang, clang. All aboard the train to hell. 🚂.
> 
> Please read the tags, I can’t stress that enough.
> 
> Steve and Bucky are not nice.

Two hundred and seventeen days.

That’s how long it had been since you escaped. Every day you awoke was a day to remember that your freedom came with a heavy price.

Because you were never going to be free. Not while he was still searching for you.

You shuffled through your phone, scrolling through the myriad of photos you had saved. You had cut the service months ago, unwilling to be tracked. These images served as a memory. A reminder of the past.

And the memory of your abuse.

It didn’t start off that way. You were shy and quiet but resilient. You were good with weapons and that’s where his interest in you took hold. He was so charismatic, so understanding of the need for patience while you navigated your own feelings of distrust. Past bad experiences made you feel less than worthy but he had built you back up. You were wanted and loved. He made you feel seen.

You had quit your job as a weapons specialist at SHIELD at his urging after you were married. The wife of the Winter Soldier had no need to work. He wanted to keep you safe and protected. That was a luxury you finally allowed for yourself.

You had paid for it dearly.

He didn’t like you leaving the house. Groceries were always delivered, anything you ever wanted or needed was bought and shipped straight to the door. He didn’t trust the outside world, he told you. It was too dangerous for you, too many bad things going on. You’d laughed it off as paranoia, his world view so very different from your own. Mind control could do that to a person. You understood it.

💣

  
You went for a run with a neighbor, the fresh air and sunshine lifting your mood. It felt good to have more than him to talk to. You weren’t prepared for the black car that pulled up, the tinted window that had rolled down to reveal a familiar face. The blond hair and the easy smile gave you some comfort. You knew Steve, this wasn’t a stranger.

“Good morning, ladies. I need to borrow her for a moment, if you don’t mind,” Steve had directed at your neighbor.

“Go ahead,” your neighbor called out. “I’m going to keep going. There's a trail up ahead. See you later!”

Steve nodded as she continued on her run. He opened the door for you and you sunk down into the seat. He didn't look at you, his eyes covered by dark sunglasses.

“Safety first. Buckle up.”

You did as you were told but something didn’t feel right. Steve was usually busy and his visits to your house had been few and far between lately. He never showed up without calling first.

“I’m taking you back home.”

“Is everything okay?”

“You shouldn’t have left the house. You know how Buck feels about that.”

“It was just for a run.”

You didn’t understand. You'd stepped outside plenty of times to retrieve packages and check the mailbox. A run hardly qualified for this amount of attention.

“Did he tell you to come find me?”

Steve didn’t answer. Irritation took root in your brain.

“How did you know I left the house?”

“You need to listen, doll. He doesn’t want you leaving the house. That’s a simple instruction.”

Steve locked the doors, the sound jarring you as you lifted a hand to try to pry it open.

His blinker clicked on as the car rolled to a stop.

“Don’t. You’re almost home.”

You listened because that’s what you always did. Always looking for approval, even when it was to your detriment.

He pulled up at the front of the house. This didn’t feel like your home anymore. It was a prison. Steve unbuckled his seat belt and got out, closing the door behind him while he came around to the other side. Maybe you could run. Make a break for it, call someone to help you. Those were bold thoughts but you weren’t sure if you could act on them. You wanted to.

The door opened and he held out his hand as he leaned down.

“You gotta unbuckle your seatbelt,” Steve instructed, like he was talking to a child.

You weren’t going to get another chance like this. The seatbelt ripped free, the buckle hitting him square in the eye as you used all your weight to push against him. He stumbled back and you ran, as fast as you could, your lungs screaming for air. You were still conditioned well enough to catch your foot on a ledge and hop over, never looking back.

Steve caught up within moments, his arms crushing you down into the grass and you kicked and screamed for help in a neighbor’s backyard. The blinds opened and a face of a man peeked out. He had heard you. But he wasn’t going to help you.

“You didn’t think you could outrun me, did you?”

He lifted you to your feet, his grip on your arms like a vice. Grass stains sprinkled over your shirt, mixed with blood from your lip from the fall. The man opened the sliding glass door.

“Please help me,” you pleaded, bits of grass stuck to your busted lip. “Please, call someone.”

“Door’s down to the left, Cap,” the man instructed, Steve pushing you past him.

“Thanks, Barton.”

They all knew. You fell to the ground, trying anything in your power to keep from going back inside the house. He dragged you across the carpet before he forced you up. He opened the door and marched you down the street.

“I don’t want to go back there,” you sobbed, your shoes dragging across the pavement.

“It’s where you belong.”


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the door, pushing you inside as you stumbled onto the floor.

“Steve, let me leave. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“It’s not your decision. Go change. Buck will be home soon and I don’t think you want him to see you like this. Be a good girl. We both know you don’t want to make him upset. This is just a little outburst, that's all. I’ll talk to him, see if he can give you a little more freedom.”

This wasn’t right. You knew that. But there was no way that you were going to escape. Not with Steve there.

“Go.”

You did as you were told, stripping off your t-shirt and shorts, kicking off your shoes and socks before you stood under the hot shower, water meddling with your tears. You wondered how long this had been going on, who your neighbors truly were.

You pulled on a pair of clean leggings and a shirt, inspecting your lip in the fogged mirror. It was still swollen, your palms still throbbing from the force of the fall. It would heal, you told yourself. But you still needed to leave.

Steve was still there when you reached the kitchen, a cup of hot tea waiting for you.

“Chamomile with a little bit of honey. Always helps me relax.”

You slid down into the chair, looking at the steam rising from the porcelain cup that had been part of a wedding gift.

Steve pulled out a chair across from you and waited for you to drink it.

“The swelling should go down in a day or two.”

You lifted the cup to your lips, the heat burning against your sensitive skin.

“Good. You’ll feel better soon.”

You didn’t want to feel better. You wanted answers.

“You can let me go,” you urged. “I promise I won’t tell him that you did it.”

Steve looked at you in amusement.

“Why would I let you go if I agree with him?”

Your hand slumped down to your side. Your movements felt strained, your head falling back.

“That didn't take long. Guess that was the right amount of benzos."

Steve picked you up with ease, placing you on the couch. Your eyes rolled back inside your head and he propped you up.

“Rest.”

🧨

Your mouth felt like cotton when you finally woke, your tongue stuck to the inside of your cheek.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Bucky knelt in front of you, his metal thumb brushing against your swollen lip. With a small moan, you tried to push him away.

“No,” he warned. “We need to discuss what happened.”

“I’m… leaving,” you tried to say, your words tumbling off your lips.

“I don’t think so.”

He patted your ankle. It took a while for your eyes to adjust but you could make out a small black strap on your ankle.

A tracker.

“No,” you whispered feebly, trying to move your legs.

“Fortunately for me, Steve had the day off. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened. Why can't you understand that you need to stay home? You belong here.”

You shook your head, your movement slow but deliberate. Bucky’s smile faded at your response.

“You can’t run from me. I give you everything you want. It’s not enough, is it?”

You didn’t answer.

His response to your silence was a flash of metal, your head lobbing backwards as blood filled your mouth. You choked on it, trying to move your head forward.

You were lifted, tossed over his shoulder while Steve watched you from the hallway, disapproval of your action painted over his face.

“Help… me,” you sobbed.

Steve didn’t move from his spot.

“You should have listened.”


	3. Chapter 3

You were too weak to fight him off, the drugs still in your system as Bucky plunged deep inside you. There was no preparation. This was about control. You sobbed, his fingers around your neck as his cock blistered your cunt. You knew Steve could hear you but he wasn’t going to help. Your fists beat against his chest and he laughed.

“I needed this,” Bucky hissed against your ear. “You belong to me, my sweet little wife. Every part of you. Mine.”

His hips snapped against you and you felt him cum, warmth dripping down between you both.

He let you go, pushing you away from him. Discarded, like a piece of trash. You rolled yourself into a ball, grabbing the sheet to cover you as nausea took over.

“Maybe now you’ll learn your lesson.”

🧨

At the end of a long two weeks, you woke to birds chirping outside the window. Your ears had stopped ringing. You’d been left without supervision for the second day in a row. The house was quiet. You had expected to hear Steve talking with Nat or Bucky with Sam.

The small camera in the bedroom, mounted in a corner, blinked as it streamed to Bucky’s phone. He had shown you the night after. The entire house was under surveillance. It had been from day one. You were still determined to leave. That thought never left your head.

You’d done the math while you cooked and baked in the kitchen, hiding your notes in cookbooks. When you showered, you fogged up the glass intentionally while you packed a bag, stuffing it into a small space you’d made.

By day four, you were free. It hadn’t been easy. You’d planted your flowers like you had asked for and Bucky had been happy to grant the request. You managed to dig your backpack into the shrubs that day, away from prying eyes as there was a blindspot. Taking out the camera was the hardest part. The alarms were loud but you’d shot the camera while you were outside of your house. You’d always been good with your aim.

The tracker had been crushed and the car you were driving had stolen plates. You just needed to leave. Your window of time was short - less than two hours before he or Steve went after you. It didn’t matter, you would be long gone. You knew how to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

Your supplies were running low. Your neighbor who shopped for you wouldn’t be home for another week. You’d make do with what was left in the cabinets. It wasn’t worth the risk of going outside. Admittedly the place you had picked to hide was almost too good. It was hidden, in a seedy part of a rundown town. Twice there had been attempted break-ins, bullets lodged into the doorway as evidence that they did not succeed. You stopped sleeping in your small room and slept out front on the futon. It was safer that way - you could hear everything.

You hadn’t expected to hear a thud against the door in the early hours of the morning, however. It roused you to your feet, adrenaline pumping through your body while you reached for your gun, keeping it trained on the door.

You didn’t have to wait long. The door flew open and you fired, bullets clinking against a metal palm. You weren’t going to survive this if you were caught.

“Put the gun down,” Bucky ordered.

You were never going to be free. You’d be forced to go back to the house and abused. You were stronger than that.

Bucky took a step closer and you followed suit.

“You tried to kill me,” Bucky said with a smile. “I thought I took all your toys away.”

“Leave.” You’d found your voice finally.

You fired again, his fingers deflecting the bullet. He lunged, the gun slipping from your fingers as he pinned you to the ground.

You were wild, screaming with all you had, his hand pressing your face down into the floorboards.

“That’s twice. You really are trying to kill me. I didn’t know you had it in you, sweetheart.”

A pair of shoes caught your sight, your eyes trying to follow the path up the shoes to the pants.

“I’ll keep watch,” Steve promised, glaring down at you.

💣

Your body was no longer yours, the movements on the bed solely his own. Fighting him had only egged him on. You’d stopped screaming after a while. No one was coming. Steve has made sure of that. Cum dripped down your shaky thighs as Bucky’s teeth marked your shoulder.

“You left and now look what I had to do,” Bucky panted over you. “I didn’t want to punish you. I just wanted you to be happy. For us to be happy. We will be soon.”

Steve approached, wiping your eyes with a tissue. You tried to move but Bucky held your head still.

“I’m disappointed it had to be this way,” Steve sighed, mopping up your tears gently, almost like he cared. “But this is good for you, this discipline. Buck's only trying to help you. You’ll be better once you get home. He’s my best friend, sweetheart. He won’t hurt you if you just listen.”


	5. Epilogue

One hundred and eighty-three days.

Strong hands cradled the swell of your belly while you watched the neighbor from the big window in the living room. She put up a hand to wave while she continued past. It was the same neighbor who you had run with a year ago. A engineering specialist for SHIELD. They were all around you. Constant surveillance, feeding him your every movement.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Bucky asked. He’d been extra suspicious of you, now that you were pregnant. “You and our son need to rest.”

“I wanted to see outside.”

Your ankle tracker would not let you step foot outside the small space where the packages were dropped off. You’d already tried once. The retaliation was not worth it to try again.

“We can go on a walk tomorrow.”

You didn’t want to walk. That meant the neighborhood seeing you, smiling at the evidence that the Winter Soldier was going to have a family of his own, even if that family was born out of sheer possession.

You continued to look out the window, ignoring his comment while you wondered what it would be like to drive again. To hold a weapon. 

To run.


End file.
